


【EC】Yummy 可口（pwp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 22





	【EC】Yummy 可口（pwp）

#是白色情人节贺文！  
#双黑帮AU  
#summary：基诺莎的首领Erik对一向和他不对付的西彻斯特首领Charles（没认出来）一见钟情。  
#查查女装预警  
以下正文：

“Logan Howlett，你能不能和我解释一下，为什么你会把我儿子带到这种地方。”Erik谢绝了酒保递上来的酒杯，拧着眉头瞪向了Logan。  
今年刚满三十岁的Erik Lehnsherr已经是基诺沙的领袖了——基诺沙是这里最大的黑帮之一，同时也以纪律严明著称，假如有人胆敢背叛他们，那么等待他的就会是一颗穿过眉心的子弹。 前几年这座城市还是地狱火的主场——据说Erik一开始是他们的首领Sebastian Shaw的得力助手，但是当他得知正是这个男人杀害了自己的双亲之后立刻离开了地狱火，并在蛰伏了两年后用狠辣的手段结束了Shaw的生命。接下来他就创立了基诺沙，并在短时间内成为了一个规模不亚于地狱火的帮派，雷厉风行地整治了原本混乱的地下市场和暗网交易。  
基诺沙走私军火但却从不染指毒品交易，这导致一些寻求毒品贸易庇护的小黑帮对他们心怀怨恨。不过Erik丝毫不在意，那些小帮派不久就被镇压了下去。剩下的几个古老而庞大的黑帮家族开始向基诺沙伸出了橄榄枝，只是到目前为止Erik还不打算有什么动静——他就像是一条眯着眼睛远远观望的鲸鲨，等待着其中一个开出最有利的条件，再漫不经心地将一切一口吞下。

然而现在冷酷的、心狠手辣的Erik却站在这家全城最大的gay吧里，质问着他的下属为什么要带他的儿子来这种地方。  
“Peter总要学会面对这种场面——他是你的儿子，”Logan毫不在意地叼着雪茄，继续和那个戴着红石英眼镜的酒保调情，“而且是他要求我来这里的。”

Peter Maximoff是Erik的儿子，今年七岁，上小学一年级。他有这个孩子纯属意外——当年年轻气盛的Erik和一个名叫Mogda的中东女孩发生了关系又忘记了做保护措施，等到几周之后她确认自己怀孕了来找他，Erik这才后知后觉地想起自己干了什么好事。Mogda在几个月之后生下Peter就离开了——把刚出生没两天、还皱皱巴巴的小婴儿留给了Erik。Erik在那几个月里忙得焦头烂额——在完成完成各种暗杀任务的同时又要照顾这个小小的生命。所幸他的学习能力还算出众，等到新年Logan去拜访他的时候Erik已经能轻车熟路地一边把奶瓶喂到Peter嘴里一边擦自己的枪了。  
“你确定这不会给他造成心理阴影吗？”Logan看了看刚杀完人满身是血的Erik，摇篮里的小婴儿正睁着好奇的大眼睛望向自己的父亲。  
“他总得习惯这些，”Erik走到洗手台边，“他是我的儿子。”

因此几年之后当他了结了Shaw，为了躲避地狱火残部的追击而不得不抱着四岁的Peter在小巷里和房顶上到处穿梭，不时还要开枪射杀那些拦住了他去路的混蛋时，小Peter早就见怪不怪了。他捂着自己的眼睛安静地趴在Erik的肩上，等听到了他父亲说“可以了”之后才睁开眼睛，颇为不满地用奶声奶气的童音说：“Dad，你这次比上回慢了好多。”  
“嘿，小鬼，”Erik笑了起来，拍了拍他银色的小脑袋，“这你得问问后面那群叔叔为什么要追我追得这么紧了。”

“我和Ramy说好了的今天来这里找他玩！”Peter正在一旁和Ramy用纸牌搭小屋。Erik走过去敲了敲他们的桌子，而这个动作直接导致已经叠了五层的纸牌小屋哗啦一声全倒了下来，两个小朋友懊恼地喊出了声。  
“你没有和我讲过。”Erik好笑地看双手叉腰、气鼓鼓的Peter，刚才那些想要训斥他的心情早就不见了踪影。  
“我昨天晚上和你说过了，当你，呃，在电话里对着Emma阿姨大吼的时候。”Peter的声音越来越小，倒是旁边的Ramy像个小大人般地安慰着拍了拍他的肩。  
Erik想起来了。很好，昨天晚上Peter确实有跑进他的房间和他说了些什么，不过见鬼的那时候他根本没在听——他正在电话里和人称白皇后的Emma Forst吵架，关于后天他到底该不该去见西彻斯特的首领Charles Xavier。  
“不行，Emma Forst，”Erik对着电话那头吼道，“我说了——不行！在还没有试探出他们的筹码底线之前我是绝对不会去的！”  
“别和我来这一套， Erik Lehnsherr，”另一边的Emma也不甘示弱， “你必须去——你自己想想Xavier家族的势力有多大！假如你和他们为敌的后果不堪设想！”  
最后还是Erik妥协了。一方面是因为他说不过Emma——白皇后这个名号可不是随便来的，另一方面是他权衡了利弊之后发现自己不得不去。  
哦，Erik郁闷地想，他才不想和Xavier谈判呢。  
掌管西彻斯特的Xavier家族是这座城市最古老的黑帮家族。一年前因为Brain Xavier心脏病复发去世，西彻斯特的头把交椅就交给了他的长子Charles Xavier。不过据传这位年轻的Xavier之前从未接触过这些黑道上的事物——他甚至还有两个博士学位，在他父亲去世之前于一所知名大学担任基因学教授。那时候所有人都等着看这位不谙世事的小少爷的笑话，几个和西彻斯特有过节的帮派还想趁机给他们些颜色看看。但是很显然小Xavien让他们失望了——他仅仅花了一个月就打理好了西彻斯特的内外事务，清洗了内部的卧底，还顺便拉拢了一些中立的帮派。他的谈判能力更是出奇的好——据称那些和小Xavier一起上过谈判桌的人都拒绝再和他谈第二次，因为第一次他们就已经输得血本无归了——他们说他和他的父亲相比是有过之而无不及，甚至更加聪明和狡猾。  
永远不要试图和Charles Xavier谈条件，你无法知道他那完美的微笑下面藏的是什么。Erik听过这句话，但不是说屡次看到其他帮派的领袖在西彻斯特面前吃瘪才非常抗拒和Xavier谈判，而是因为基诺沙才创立没几年，想要在这里站稳脚跟最好不要轻举妄动。然而这次是Xavier邀请他的——为了基诺沙的前途他不得不去，但是他还从未见过西彻斯特现在的领袖。Charles Xavier鲜少露面，经常出现在大众视野中的是Xavier家擅长易容术的养女Raven Xavier，她是她哥哥的得力助手。相同的，Charles Xavier的个人资料也少得可怜，背景清清白白就像是不属于这个地下世界的一样——不过那两个博士学位和教授职称倒是真的。除此之外他的个人履历是一张白纸，连照片都没有。这让他十分忌惮Xavier——他对他一无所知， 而这极大地增加了谈判的不可控性和不确定性。  
Erik从来都不喜欢不可控的东西，所以这两天他的焦虑明显得Logan一眼就能看出来。

“放松点，Mag，”Logan拍了拍他的肩，“既然来了就喝杯酒，明天的事到时候再说。”他晃了晃手里的威士忌，“我看那边那个新来的就很不错。”  
“我不感兴趣。”Erik耸了耸肩，好歹是坐下来点了杯酒，“我们的规矩是别太过分。”  
“时代在变，”Logan把杯子里的酒液一饮而尽，“你是犹太人，上帝才他妈不会来管你那么多。”  
“这和上帝没什么关系，”Erik漫不经心地说，“我只是目前对男人不感兴趣——”他顺着Logan之前指的方向看了一眼，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
Erik必须承认那是一个长得非常好看的男人。 他有着一头绸缎般的棕色鬈发， 半长地盖住了后颈。他的眼睛绝对是Erik见过最漂亮的蓝色——那是一种最优秀的画师也无法调出的、随着灯光的流转而呈现出深浅不一的蓝色，深邃得好似一片海洋。还有他红润的嘴唇——这让Erik不禁怀疑他是否擦过口红，毕竟大部分男性如果套上了一条裙子就一定会使用这种性感的颜色。他穿着一条黑色的短裙，衬得他裸露的皮肤更加白皙。那个男人看上去非常年轻，身高五英尺六左右，娇小匀称，正拿着一杯玛格丽特和身边的人谈笑着——他看上去比任何女性都要明媚动人。  
“我就说你会喜欢，”Logan不等Erik否认就自顾自地继续说，“他真的很辣，不是吗？”  
“我不喜欢Drag Queen。”Erik皱着眉头喝了一口白兰地，眼睛却一直往那个方向看。  
“你很不坦诚，”Logan晃 了晃杯子，“要我帮你约他吗？”  
“确实——我要你帮我把Peter和Ramy送回家去，并给Ramy他爸打个电话，”Erik捏着自己的眉心。Ramy的父亲和Erik一直有合作关系——这家酒吧就在他的名下，“告诉他Ramy在我们家，如果和Peter玩的太晚就让他在这里住一个晚上——反正他们明天还得一起上学。”  
“你有时候确实是一个混蛋，Erik Lehnsherr，”Logan骂 了一串脏话，不过还是认命地拿上了自己的外套，“你破坏了我的约会。”  
“我真希望你能发现那位酒保并不待见你，Logan 。”Erik起身去拍了拍Peter的背，“你跟Ramy先回家，酒吧不适合你们。”  
“Go fuck yourself。”Logan对着Erik比 了个中指，拉着两个小家伙推开酒吧的大门离开了。  
Erik终于能单独呆一会儿思考明天的事了——结果他一转身就发现那个棕色头发的男孩坐到了自己身边，问酒保要了一杯马天尼之后眨着那双过分漂亮的蓝眼睛望向他。Erik觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“嗨，你好，我叫Charles。”上帝啊(虽然Erik并不信仰基督教但没有什么能比这个词更能表达他的心情了)，他的声音真好听——带着一点糯糯的苏格兰尾调，红唇启启张张让Erik忍不住想要吻他。假如哪个西彻斯特的Charles Xavier有他的一半就好了, Erik郁闷地想。  
“Erik。”Erik说着对他笑了笑，这个笑容算不上太成功——露出了二十一颗牙齿，看着像一条心情颇佳的大白鲨。  
这却把Charles逗乐了，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，又觉得在Erik面前太失态于是轻轻咬住了自己的下唇，把它们弄得更加鲜艳：“你是第一次来吗？”  
“是的，第一次，”Erik看着他的嘴唇吞咽了一下， “刚来十分钟。”  
“诶，那太遗憾了，”Charles撅了撅嘴，下巴上出现了可爱的n形小凹坑，“你错过了我的表演。”  
表演？哦，对了，表演。  
Gay吧里有专门的Drag Show。Erik突然感到一阵不知从何而来的烦躁。Charles,，他就穿着这身性感的吊带裙，给酒吧里的人表演着——或许他会爬上一根钢管， 抓住它旋转着下落，裙摆翩飞着——天哪，他里面可能什么也没穿。然后他会跳下舞台，爬上圆桌灌上一整支啤酒柱， 接着挑一个看得最顺眼的和他做爱。  
Erik光是想想都嫉妒得想要让手下把整个酒吧的男性都杀干净，Charles却还什么都不知道似的在他身边散发着魅力——该死， 他又伸出舌头去舔他那过分鲜艳的嘴唇，这让Erik总想要把什么别的东西塞进他的嘴里，看着那双水光淋淋的唇瓣被撑成色情的O形。  
“Erik，”Charles叫了他的名字，声音愉悦而带着些醉意——他刚刚一定解决了一支啤酒柱，“我想我可以为你单独表演一次，”他把手覆在了Erik的手背上，充满暗示意味地摩挲着他的指节：“只给你一个人看的表演。”  
Erik还没有反应过来，他的双唇就贴上了两片温暖而丰润的东西，同时一条灵活的舌头轻而易举地撬开了他的牙关，贪婪地掠夺着他嘴里的空气。  
几秒钟之后Erik终于知道是Charles在吻他了。他试图去捉那条伊甸园之蛇，但显然Charles是掌握了主导权的那个。他细细地磨过Erik的犬齿，一点一点地勾出对方的舌尖，同时不轻不重地吮吸着他的下唇。  
等到Charles吻到有些缺氧的时候才恋恋不舍地从Erik的口腔中退出，喘了几口气以后又凑上前在他的嘴角啄了啄，弯着那双蓝眼睛。“去里面的房间， ”他的声音闷闷的，混着细碎的笑声，“你可以慢慢看。”

他们这几步路走得跌跌撞撞，差点撞掉酒柜上的一排伏特加——全因为他们把心思都花在了接吻上。Erik成功地捉住了Charles那条不安分的舌头，并把它教训得服服帖帖，顺从地让他侵占着自己的口腔。现在Erik知道了他并没有涂过口红——Charles完全不需要这种东西。  
等到他们终于打开了门并用力踢上时Charles的衣服已经被扯掉了一半，吊带从他的肩膀滑下，露出了左边的胸脯，那颗可爱的小红果已经颤颤巍巍地立了起来。Erik也好不到哪去——他的衬衫纽扣不知什么时候被解开了四粒，皮带的齿也已经只是松松垮垮地搭在了卡扣上。  
“你想先看什么呢，Erik？”Charles玩味地看了他一眼，蹲下身去用牙齿拉开了Erik的裤链，他的阴茎几乎是弹出来打在了Charles的脸上。  
“它很精神。” 他毫不掩饰自己对Erik的赞叹，吻了吻那根巨大的炽热后就张开嘴含了进去。  
Charles被撑开的双唇比Erik想象中的要淫荡一百倍。他没有什么咽反射，很快就吞到了最深，顺便伸出手抚慰着自己含不下的部分和底部的阴囊。  
Charles的口活棒极了。Erik止不住地呻吟了一声，低头去看他时那双勾魂摄魄的蓝眼睛眯了眯，接着更加卖力地吞吐了起来。Charles的双颊凹了下去——现在他开始吮吸了 。他那条可能是被魅魔诅咒过的该死的舌头舔弄着柱身，时不时碾过头部的褶皱和顶端的小孔，来不及咽下的唾液混合着前列腺液从他的嘴角滴落。  
Erik觉得自己的脑子和理智都随着Charles的动作一并被吸了出去。Charles棕色的脑袋在他的胯间上上下下地动着，他的视线早就模糊成了一片，全身的血液都向下腹涌去——但他好歹是记得在自己有射精的征兆之前扯着Charles的头发把性器从他的嘴里抽出来，离开的时候还拉出了银丝，发出清脆的啵的一声。  
Erik俯下身去吻他，在他的嘴里尝到了酒精和自己的味道。随后他抱起了Charles，不轻不重地把他扔在了那张双人床上——床单是很诡异的红色，Erik猜想夜店的包间都是这种风格。他可不像其他帮派的老大那样左拥右抱，情人一只手都数不过来，基诺沙的事务多得很，并且假如晚上回家早他还得辅导Peter写作业——行，Erik突然觉得这个黑帮首领自己当得可真够失败。  
“润滑油在床头柜里。”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，一只手摸上了自己的胸口，揉弄着那颗粉红色的乳粒，发出了低低的喘息声。  
Erik找到了那盒润滑油，拧开盖子沾了一些后撩起了Charles的裙子——他又猜对了，Charles真的什么也没穿。Erik有些恶劣地揉捏着他嫩白饱满的臀肉，在上面留下了淡红色的指印，等到Charles凑上来向他索吻的时候他故意错开了脸，同时重重地在他的屁股上揍了一下。  
“嗯……你吃醋了，Erik。”Charles惊叫了一声，随即咧开嘴笑了起来，语气里带着揶揄。  
“哦，是的，”Erik突然刺进了一根手指， 同时恶狠狠地将Charles的呜咽堵在他的嘴里，“假如不是我，你也会随便在酒吧里找个人来操你的屁股。”  
“啊……天哪，虽然我确实这么想过，”Charles伏在他的怀里，Erik乘机加入了第二根和第三根手指，开拓着他的穴口，“但是你是他们中最辣的——并且天赋异禀。”他用膝盖蹭着Erik的阴茎，讨好般地去吻他，蓝眼睛里带着一层水汽，底下满是灼灼的欲望。Erik最终是含住他的下唇慢慢磨着，对这个答案还算满意。  
当Charles的后穴不再咬得那么紧时Erik撤走了所有的手指，润滑液和肠液把小穴泡得又湿又软，混合着滴滴答答地从腿根淌下来。“你湿透了。”Erik说着往Charles的肚子下面垫了个靠枕，撕开了一只避孕套套上，随后把自己的阴茎抵在了他的穴口。  
Charles揪着床单，嘴里呜呜嗯嗯地发出含混不清的呻吟。后穴很争气地吞下了一大半，小洞被撑得毫无褶皱，而甬道里的媚肉在第一时间都缠了上来，吮吸着Erik那根粗大的肉棒。  
情欲让Charles变得滚烫，前端早就抬起了头，吐出的清液全部蹭在了床单和裙摆上，将那一块红色染成了暗色。Erik扶着他的胯开始抽插，更多的肠液和润滑液被挤出穴道，交合之处一片狼藉。  
当他撞上某个点的时候Charles的呻吟声变了调，Erik于是慢下了速度，在那个点周围慢慢地磨蹭着，当对方开始乱动的时候再狠狠撞上去。  
没几下Charles就软了腰，任由他对自己的后穴肆意蹂躏着。“Erik……还要……”就连这句话也被撞得支离破碎，夹杂在甜腻的呻吟和鸣咽声中。  
“你说什么？”Erik俯下身去问他，在他瓷白的脖颈上留下了圆圆的吻痕。  
“哈啊……要Erik……只要Erik来操我……”Charle说得断断续续并毫无句法，晃动着自己的臀部想要吃下更多，愈演愈烈的情欲让他几乎要把床单抓破了。前端又痛又胀，已经湿得不成样子，被单上的暗色水痕不知划了几道。  
“那你想要我怎么做呢？”Erik退出了一半，又全部没入，Charles毫无防备，脊背止不住地发着抖——大部分是愉悦的。  
“唔嗯……Erik，把我操成你的形状……”Charles不知廉耻地说着荤话，微微颤动着的睫毛已经沾上了泪珠。  
“好。”Erik掐了一把Charles手感极好的腰部，加大了在他体内冲撞的力道。  
Charles随着Erik的动作挺动着腰肢，前端渗着水不断地在床单上磨蹭着，终于在某一次Erik撞上了他的敏感点后颤抖着被操射了出来——那张床单彻底报废了。  
他的脑子还晕晕乎乎的，后穴和身体因为高潮而痉挛着，但Erik丝毫没有给他休息的机会。他抱起Charles让他正面对着自己，再次把阴茎操进了他红肿着的小洞里。  
Erik一次性顶到了最深，然后慢慢地退出来，让自己硕大的头部把他的穴口完全撑开。Charles哭喘着，双腿无师自通地缠上了Erik的腰部，想要让他快些进来将自己填满。Erik粗暴地扯下了Charles原本就松松垮垮地挂在肩上的吊带，将他的领口拉低，露出了那两颗已经蹭得发红的乳头。他俯下身将其中一粒卷进嘴里啃咬吮吸着——或许是犬齿不小心划破了皮肤，Erik的嘴里弥漫着一股淡淡的铁锈味。Charles在他的身下吃痛地啜泣了一声， 睁着迷蒙的眼睛挺胸想要更多，同时想要伸手去碰另一边被冷落的那只，但却被Erik抓住了手腕，拉着举过头顶。  
最终Erik咬了咬他的乳粒之后算是放过了他，随后去照顾另一边的那个。被蹂躏过两次的乳头上沾满了亮晶晶的液体，可怜地肿着，又疼又难受，轻轻一碰就能让Charles呜咽着蜷起身体。脖子、锁骨和胸口处全部留着暧昧的红痕，而下半身也好不到哪里去——Erik大开大合的操干已经让那些被挤出穴口的液体泛起了白沫，随着那根阴茎的进进出出一些湿润的软肉被带出了穴口，发出噗吡噗呲的交合水声。  
虽然Charles从不忌讳在床上发出各种声音，但这么失态还是头一次——他的嗓子已经哑了，呻吟的尾音里都带着哭腔，胡乱地喊着让Erik快点或是慢点这样相互矛盾的话。  
Erik还是用自己的节奏在Charles的体内进进出出，阴囊拍打着他湿漉漉的屁股。Charles的前端又被操得抬起了头，在他的衬衫上划出了一道道的痕迹。他的一条腿搭在了Erik的肩上，另一条腿的肌肉无力地抽搐着，脚跟无力地在对方脊背上打着滑，身体被摆成了一个不可思议的样子——Charles第一次觉得自己的柔韧性这么好过。Erik吻着他，追逐逗弄着他的舌尖，品尝他特有的甘美。泪水顺着Charles的脸颊滑下，藏进了鬓角的碎发里——或是在半途中被Erik吻去。  
他们一起射了出来。Charles弄脏了Erik那件昂贵的西装衬衫，而Erik的精液隔着避孕套打在他高热的肠壁上，让Charles缩起了身子不住地战栗着。  
Charles在Erik将阴茎从自己身体里抽出来的时候发出了一声委屈的闷哼。Erik把避孕套摘下来打了个结扔到地上，随后躺在Charles身边把他搂进怀里。Charles身上的热度还没完全退去，头发凌乱不堪，裙子虽然好好穿在身上但领口被撕开了道口子，下摆揉皱成一团，上面沾着白浊的精液和不知道什么液体。他借着高潮的余韵舒服地蜷缩在Erik怀里，半睁着眼睛检查了一遍自己的着装，小声地抱怨着：“天哪Erik，你这样让我怎么回家。”  
“呃……我以为你是这里的……”Charles看着Erik欲言又止的表情困惑地眨了眨眼，随后“哦”了一声：“什么？我当然不是——我只是一个因为平常太忙所以今天来这里放松一会儿的普通人。”他把普通这个词咬得很重。  
“那么我和你一样，也只是个普通人，”Erik低下头去吻他的头发，“我很抱歉，Charles，或许我可以把我的风衣借给你——假如你不介意的话。”  
“事实上我带了衣服，”Charles扬起脸懒洋洋地回吻他，“但我想我不介意。”

Charles最终换上了自己的衣服——淡紫色的修身马甲配白衬衫，黑色西装裤包裹着他那完美而挺翘的臀部。“别这样看着我，Erik， 你已经弄坏我最喜欢的一条裙子了。”他对Erik眨眨眼，一只手搭着那条可怜的黑色短裙，另一只手抓起了Erik的风衣：“不过鉴于你把你的外套给了我——算是补偿了。”Charles踮起脚尖在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
“我想，如果可以——明天我能否约你一起……”Erik看着他的眼睛，在那片湛蓝中寻找着自己的身影。  
“真抱歉，我明天很忙——上午有一个重要的会议，并且我不知道它会持续多久。”Charles遗憾地看了他一眼。Erik突然想起了明天自己也有一个该死的会议——哦，天杀的Xavier。没有人会他妈的把谈判日期定在白色情人节。  
“但假如提早结束的话……或许晚上应该可以？”Charles重新抬起了眼睛，蓝色里有流光在闪烁。  
“真的吗？”Erik急切地问，“那么我该怎么联系你？”  
“嘿，冷静，我的朋友，”Charles笑着拍了拍他的胸口，把Erik的风衣披在了身上，“你知道怎么找到我。”  
很好，Erik想， 他明天一定要让这场讨人厌的谈判尽早结束——实在不行就让Xavier自己呆在那张圆桌前吧。  
Charles刚进家门就被Raven扑了个正着：“你终于回来了Charles！”她上上下下打量了一番，确认过她的哥哥没有缺胳膊少腿后才抱怨道：“你知道你在酒吧呆了多久吗？整整四个小时！上帝啊Charles你明天还要去和讨厌的ehnsherr谈判呢！”  
“我知道，我知道——我这不是十一点前回来了嘛，”Charles走到沙发边坐下，“Scott怎么说？”  
“他说他从Logan Howlett那里只套出了Lehnsherr的意向，”Raven坐在 了沙发的另一头，“他愿意和我们合作，但除此之外我们依旧不知道他的底线是什么。”  
“这些够了，”Charles用食指敲着沙发的扶手——他就是西彻斯特年轻的领袖，掌管着这个古老而强大的黑帮，“起码他现在不会轻举妄动——我们得好好谢谢Scott，鉴于今天那个总在Logan不停地和他调情。”  
“哦，真可怜，希望明天他们见面不要打起来，”Raven挑了挑眉毛，“但是你在酒吧里做了什么？你甚至还把别人的衣服穿回了家！”  
“当然，因为我享受了一场最棒的性爱——和一个有着日耳曼血统的犹太男人，他简直是性感透了，”Charles捋了一把头发， “说真的，我再也不想和别人做爱了。”  
“呕——天哪Charles不要用这种语气和你的妹妹谈论你的性生活！”Raven干呕了一声，赶紧捂上自己的耳朵。  
“你还说我？是谁和自己的下属谈恋爱还不告诉你哥的？”Charles好笑地拍拍Raven金色的脑袋，“Hank那天就像是赴死一样的来找我可把我吓了一跳。”  
“那不一样！”Raven大声地嚷嚷着，“我们都在一起快两年了——虽然是地下——但你那根本就是一夜情！”  
“谁说一夜情不能是真爱？”Charles笑了起来，“我还打算明天和他约会呢。”  
“你爱怎么样怎么样，”Raven翻了个白眼，没好气地捶了Charles一拳，“明天一大早你还得去谈判呢。”  
“啊——不要提醒我，Raven，”Charles痛苦地把手覆在眼睛上，“该死我那天到底是为什么要把谈判时间选在白色情人节？”

Erik回到家的时候刚过十一点。他把西装外套脱下来挂在门后的衣架上，正懊恼着没问出Charles的电话，一伸手却在胸前的口袋里摸到了一张硬硬的小卡片——是那个蓝眼睛甜心的电话号码，边上还画着一个笑脸。Erik对着它傻笑了半分钟，等到Peter打开卧室门揉着眼睛叫了一声“Dad”之后才想起要管理自己的表情。  
“你怎么还不睡？”Erik皱着眉头，Peter则走到他跟前低声嘀咕着：“我和Ramy还想拼乐高……”  
“不行，”Erik抓着他的小手把他领到卧室门口，“你们明天还要上学。”  
“我恨学校。”Peter撅了撅小嘴，“你看上去像是有什么事要告诉我。”  
“Well，”Erik仔细想了想，认真地组织着语言，“你还想要个新的Daddy吗？”  
“什么！”Peter一听直接哇的一声哭了出来，Erik不知所措地蹲在那里，纳闷自己到底说了什么吓着了儿子，“你不能因为我讨厌学校就不要我！我保证我以后再也不在课上扔纸飞机了……”  
在Peter抽抽搭搭的叙述中Erik慢慢听明白了，他好笑地揉着男孩银色的头发，“我有说过不要你了吗？”  
“那你还说要给我找另一个Daddy！”Peter软软地瞪了他一眼，好歹是止住了哭声。  
“哦，我的意思是，”Erik思考了半天， 犹豫着说出了口，“你愿不愿意我们变成像别的小朋友家里那样的一家三口？”  
“一家三口？”Peter破涕为笑，“Dad你要结婚了？和一个男人结婚？那他会不会给我买好多好多玩具？”  
“还没到结婚那一步，”Erik干咳了一声，把Peter拎到床边，“我们在约会。”  
“哦——那他就是你的男朋友，”Peter一边往床上爬一边说， 边上的Ramy主动给他让出了空位，“他要是给我买新款的星球大战光剑我就同意他和Dad你结婚。”  
“想都不要想。”Erik给两个小男孩拉上了被子，把被角掖得整整齐齐。  
“Dad，那你同意Ramy当我男朋友吗？”Peter看着Erik,仰着脸问他。  
“Hum——你知道男朋友是什么吗？”Erik挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“我当然知道——男朋友就是能和你约会的男孩子。”Peter不服气地说。  
“那么约会这个词又是什么意思呢？”  
“约会就是一起玩一起吃饭一起写作业，”Peter歪着脑袋想了好一会儿， “还有一起玩乐高。”  
“是吗？”Erik笑了起来，“这样的话，Ramy当然能当你男朋友。”  
“晚安Dad，我爱你！”Peter在Erik离开的时候对他挥了挥手，后者也同样回应了他。  
“晚安，Peter。我也爱你。”  
Erik关上了他们的卧室门。Peter和Ramy一起缩在被窝里，面对面挤在一个枕头上。  
“其实，Ramy，”Peter有点不好意思地说，“我还知道男朋友可以互相接吻。”  
他说着凑过去，在Ramy的脸颊上啵唧亲了一大口。

Erik百无聊赖地坐在休息室里，脑子里还在想着Charles明亮的蓝眸和鲜艳的红唇。  
该下地狱的Xavier，Erik愤愤地想，这本来应该是一个美好的白色情人节——他和Charles一起看一场浪漫的电影，去Lehnsherr名下的酒店共用晚餐，从酒吧回来后在路灯下接吻，或许还能享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱——但是现在全因为这个姓Xavier的男人而泡汤了。哦，不，还不算完全泡汤，毕竟假如早点结束的话他还能赶得上——  
“他到了，Erik。”Emma从门外走进来，对Erik点了点头。  
“真麻烦。”Erik郁闷地说。Emma翻了个夸张的白眼，“你最好快点——早点谈完早点走，我还有个约会呢。”  
我就不想去约会吗，Erik不高兴地想。  
“Xavier怎么样？”Erik边走边问她。  
“教养极好，他下车的时候和我们每个人都说了谢谢，”Emma饶有兴趣地看着他，“并且他长得非常好看——你绝对会爱上他的蓝眼睛的。”  
哦，才不会呢，Erik心想，他已经见过世界上最美的蓝眼睛了。

Erik推开会议室的门后愣在当场。Xavier——不， 应该说是Charles正坐在桌边，和那个叫做Raven的女孩谈论着什么。他礼貌地和Emma打了个招呼，在看到Erik的时候动作明显停顿了一下。过了好一会儿他才回过神来，轻声对他的妹妹说让她先和Emma一起出去。  
“我和Lehnsherr先生有些事需要私下交流。”Raven困惑地看了看他又看了看Erik，最终还是和白皇后一起走出了会议室，还贴心地为他们关上了门。  
“解释一下？”Erik走过去，居高临下地看着他，“原来你的全名叫Charles Xavier。”  
“更正，我的全名是Charles Francis Xavier，”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，不甘示弱地回答，“还有这句话应该是我问你——你就是Erik Lehnsherr？”  
“是Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，”Erik把Charles从座椅抱到桌子上，“只是一个普通人，哈？”  
“难道不是吗？”Charles玩味地看着他，手指在他的胸口画着圈，“你也承认你是个普通人，我亲爱的Erik。”  
“看来我们扯平了。”Erik说着，俯身去吻他思念了一晚上的红唇，Charles勾着他的脖子继续加深这个吻，两条湿漉漉的舌头缠在一起，发出啧啧的水声。  
“那么这场谈判？”Charles喘着 气从悠长的吻里脱身，嘴上这么问着双手却开始解自己的领带，露出昨晚脖子上还未褪去的红痕。  
“别担心，”Erik捉住了Charles的双手，从口袋里拿出那张写有对方电话号码的卡片，吻了吻之后又俯下身去追逐他的唇舌，“我们一定会合作愉快的。”

END.


End file.
